Last Summer We Met
by singingintherain04
Summary: Ally met Austin on a cruise vacation with his family, he sings to her and they say they love each other before she goes to Arizona & he goes to Florida. When Ally s parents decide to relocate they end up at the same school. Austin s got a secret that will break Ally s heart & Ally s got a talent that he never could ve imagined.
1. THE BEST SUMMER VACATION

So, next up is uh Austin Moon. An announcer said looking around.

"That would be me" I said pushing through the crowd of people heading towards to stage of a karaoke night on the cruise ship.

"I want to dedicate this song to a girl I met on his cruise, meeting her made this the best vacation ever and I'm going to be really sad saying goodbye to her tomorrow" I said as I grabbed the microphone from the announcer.

"This one's for you Ally…

_Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you're doing  
Tell me what can I do to help  
'Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel_

Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah I know how I feel  
Girl you know that I'm in love  
Oh I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel

Whoa  
Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Begging baby please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

Come on  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah  
Girl you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Girl I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you  
Ah"

The crowd cheered and I felt my cheeks blushing, I would never get on stage and let people hear me sing or play guitar, this was totally out of my comfort zone but spending time with her felt amazing, I felt like I could do anything. So that's just what I did.

"OMG Austin, that was beautiful, I loved it. You are such an amazing singer." Ally said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Ally. I hoped you'd like it." I said blushing at her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Austin. You living in Florida and me living in Arizona, it sucks. We'll never see each other again." Ally said sadly putting her head down.

"I know Alls, let's make the most of It, you don't get off the ship until tomorrow." I said smiling into her beautiful face.

We were leaning against the railing of the cruise ship, I leaned in and put one hand on the back of her head and placed the other on her cheek. I had waited this whole cruise to kiss Ally, she was so beautiful. Our lips were inches apart, I moved closer and put my lips on Ally's I felt the most amazing shock go through my body. Our kiss was so deep and passionate, I had never felt this when I kissed anyone before. A few minutes later, we moved apart just smiling at each other.

"Ally.. I think I might love you…" I said to her in the heat of the moment.

"What, Austin really? I think I love you too." She said back to me, smiling ear to ear. God I loved when she said my name.

**[A/N: Okay so I know that I have two stories currently on the go that are pretty long, I have been writing chapters for those two so I can update this weekend, but I had a couple other things to so I have 4 stories total. Sorry if it causes me to update each one a little less, I just had trouble figuring out where I wanted to go next. Also, I don`t own any of the songs used in this story nor do I own Austin & Ally.]**


	2. I DIDNT KNOW YOU MEANT MIAMI FLORIDA

Ally's POV

"Mom! Did we really have to move here? I didn't want to leave my friends, I am not going to know anybody and it's my senior year." I screamed at my mom as we pulled into the new house.

"Ally sweetie, Daddy needed to come here. Opening Sonic Boom is one of your father's dreams and this was the best place for it, we need to support him honey" my momsaid and I just sighed and looked down. Knowing she was right.

I looked through the house, I mean it was a beautiful home. It just wasn't our old house. My tree house wasn't in the backyard, the notches on the wall from my dad recording my height every year that I had seen every day since I was two were gone, it was all gone. I had to leave Olivia, my best friend and we planned on having the best senior year ever.

"BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEP" I smacked my alarm to shut it off before it hurt my ears anymore than it already was.

Ugh, my first day at my new school. I didn't want to be here. I through on some jean shorts, pink wedges and a white laced blouse. I straightened my brown hair and put some makeup on. I have always worn makeup, I mean not to the point of loading it on, but I like to wear it none the less. I grabbed my book bag and went out to my car. My mom and dad weren't loaded but we certainly lived comfortably, for my 16th birthday they had bought me a black convertible which I had been eyeing up since I got my learners permit. I loved my car, at least she got to come with me when I moved. I through my bag on the passenger seat and sped off. I had to put the address to the school in my GPS because I didn't know where anything was.

I pulled into the school singing, it was really busy so I pulled in to the closest spot I could find. I jumped out of my car, locked it and headed into the school to find the office.

Austin's POV

I was standing in the hall at my locker with some buddies comparing schedules, when Dez came flying in. Dez is my best and weirdest friend, were totally different yet were best friends.

"Guys, Guys. Did you see the new girl yet? I just saw her get out of her car, which is really sweet by the way and seen her walking in. Everyone's talking about her, she's really pretty." Dez managed to get out while breathing very loud.

"New girl? Hmm. No haven't seen her. I'm sure we will." I said back to him shrugging it off and going back to my conversation.

The bell rang, ughh. Off to English.

I was sitting in the back row with my feet up on the chair in front of me. Laughing with some buddies, waiting for the teacher so we could get this period over. I put my hood over my head and laid my head on my desk, might as well nap.

Ally's POV

Everyone was staring at me, I was feeling a little nervous but shrugged it off, I know how the "new kid" always gets treated differently so I expected as much. I grabbed my schedule from the secretary and my locker number and combination. I finally found my way to my locker, put my bags it and grabbed a binder. I looked over my schedule and finally found my first class, English.

I walked in the class, I could tell it had already started because it was quiet and the teacher was lecturing the class on his expectations for the year. As soon as he caught eye of me, he stopped talking and smiled.

"You must be the new student" He said to me with a smile.

"Uh yes, that would be me" I said to him a little shy.

"Well class, could everyone please welcome Allyson to our class, she's new here so I expect you all to make her feel welcome." The teacher said introducing me to the class.

"Actually, I prefer Ally. If you don't mind." I said to the teacher and he nodded.

I seen an empty seat about half way back and sat down. I pulled my leather book out of my binder and starting writing down thoughts, feelings and most importantly song lyrics. My only passion in life.

Austin's POV

I can hear the teacher talking about a new student, who really cares though. We get new students all the time and it's not like she's starting half way through the year it's the first day so who cares.

Something about her voice seems so familiar though, it sounds like someone I've talked to before. But that's not possible because the person she reminds me of doesn't even live in this state. I'm going back to sleep.

The bell finally rung and I headed out to the hallway without looking around. I was standing in the hall talking to Dez and Dallas, my buddies.

"There she is guys, that's the new girls" Dez said pointing to someone I could only see from behind.

She had a nice body, I'd definitely give her that. But I wasn't into anyone, I had started dating the head cheerleader, Cassidy a week ago. It wasn't serious but she was hot and so am I, so it works.

The new girl turned around and I thought I was going to pass out.

"A-A-Ally?" I spit out.

"Wait, you know her already?" Dez said confused.

I nodded and stepped forward.

"AUSTIN OMG! You go to this school? I know you said you lived in Florida but I never guessed Miami, let alone this high school!" Ally screamed with a smile on her face.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked her confused.

"Well my dad is opening a music store in the mall and we had to move here. Wow I can't believe this I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you a lot." She said screaming and hugging me.

Just then I caught her in my eye, oh no.

"What the hell do you think your doing? GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Cassidy yelled approaching us pulling me away from Ally.

"Y-Your his girlfriend? I didn't know, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I thought he was somebody I knew but silly me, it's not him!" Ally said looking down and walking away.

"Just don't let it happen again" Cassidy said rudely to Ally.

Ally walked away and I wanted to go talk to her but Cassidy was already dragging me in the opposite direction. I felt so bad, I mean Ally and I were together for the whole cruise and I told her I loved her and she did the same, but I never thought I'd see her again. I knew that drama was definitely about to unfold, then I remembered I sang to Ally on the cruise ship and I didn't like anyone to know I sing. Everyone knows I play the guitar but I didn't know how they'd feel if I played guitar. I didn't want her to tell everyone.


	3. KEEPING SECRETS

Ally's POV

A girlfriend? I can't believe he has a girlfriend. I told him I loved him and our kiss was so magical. I didn't think he'd already have a girlfriend or maybe he was dating her the whole time. This made me mad, but I was also so upset. I went into the bathroom and into a stall to wipe the tears I could feel running down my cheek.

"You can open the door, I know your crying" I heard someone say.

"Go away please, I don't want to talk" I said back to the mysterious girl.

"I know you're the new girl, Ally and I saw that whole incident with Austin Moon, come out"

she said back to me and I opened the door.

The girl was short, she was a latino girl with dark brown curly hair. She looked at me and smiled.

"My names Trish.. Your Ally. So what was that all about?" She said to me smiling.

"N-Nothing it was nothing." I said sadly looking down.

"Well let's go to the cafeteria, it's lunch. You can tell me on the way." She said back.

I followed her out and we walked towards the cafeteria, I told her all about my summer and how amazing Austin was and then about the incident with him and his girlfriend. She looked pissed.

"I can't believe Austin did that. I mean he told you he loves you? That's so unlike Austin. And did you say he sung to you? Austin Moon doesn't sing, he plays the guitar though." She said back to me.

"No, he sang to me on the ship, he's a really amazing singer." I said back to her and she just looked at me like what I was saying was hard to believe.

"Anyways, just forget about him. I seen that sweet car of yours, let's go to the mall after school! There's a new music store opening today anyways I wanna see what all the hype is about" Trish said back to me and I nodded.

I had gotten through the whole day without bumping into Austin and his girlfriend again, thank god. I only had one class to deal with him for, maybe I could even switch it. When the bell rang I went to my locker and seen Trish waiting for me, we grabbed our bags and headed for my car.

As we approached my car we through our things on the back seat and got in, we were about to pull away when Austin was walking in front of my car to get to his which was parked next to mind coincidentally. He was walking with Cassidy and Dez following behind. He looked up at me in shock, I just looked away and turned the music up, pulling out of the school and for the mall.

Stupid boys.

Austin's POV

I didn't see Ally again all day, I felt really bad all day. I mean I knew we weren't going to date but I still felt guilty about Cassidy considering Ally and I had gotten very close. I told her more than anyone else.

After school we were walking to my car, Cassidy was more or less following me because Dez and I had made plans to go to the mall but I couldn't get rid of her. I looked up and saw Ally pulling away, she looked really sad and it made me feel guiltier. Her car was really nice though and she looked really cute driving it. I didn't even know she had a car, we were on a cruise ship so we never discussed driving.

"Cassidy, I'll call you later Dez and I are going to the mall" I said to her annoyed.

"But Austy I want to come with.." She whined.

"He said no Cassidy, get over it. We are going to the mall. Bye!" Dez said to her trying to get rid of her.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes, Dez didn't like Cassidy and I knew this, hell everyone must've known. Cassidy waved as Dez and I drove away.

We were sitting in the food court eating Mini food from Mini's when everyone was making a big deal about a new store opening. We decided to go check it out, a music store, that's pretty sweet. It looks really nice. We went in and I saw Ally behind the counter, my time to talk to her, but wait why was she behind the counter at the new store?

"Hey Ally. You already got a job? Didn't you just get here?" I asked her

"Oh. Hi Austin. Uh actually this is why we moved here. This is my dad's store, but yeah to answer your question I work here." She said her voice still sounding off. She never sounded like this on the ship.

"Ally. Look im really sorry. I didn't mean to uh let you find out about Cassidy that way. I mean I didn't think we'd ever see each other again." I said looking down because I didn't want to look into those big brown eyes.

"It's okay Austin. I just don't know why you didn't tell me when we skyped for the rest of the summer. I mean you should've just been honest when I asked you. But oh well, no biggie." She said, she didn't seem to mind that much it seemed like.

"Okay, well I hope we can try and be friends. But hey Ally, can you please not tell anyone about me singing." I said to her in a whisper.

"Whatever Austin, I won't tell anyone if that's what you want. Anyways I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later" Ally said to me seeming annoyed.

She walked away and headed upstairs. I decided to let her have some space, Dez and I left and went back to my car. I still had feelings for Ally, strong feelings but I didn't want anyone to find out about the cruise and what not.

"Hey Austin. How exactly do you know the new girl? Didn't she move here from Arizona, have you ever been to Arizona?" Dez asked me confused.

"No Dez, I met her on the cruise ship this summer.." I said looking down.

"Wait, she's the girl? The girl you told you love? Oh man. Cassidy is going to snap" Dez said with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't remind me buddy" I said back to him, driving out of the parking lot.

Ally's POV

I cannot stand to be around Austin, he's such a jerk. I know I'm going to have to put on a friendly face but I was still hurt, he was my first kiss and the first person I told I Iove to. On a happier note, my dad gave Trish a job at the store with me, so we will get to spend lots of time with each other. I just wanted to get home that night, the auditions for the schools musical was tomorrow and I wanted to practice. My dream was to go MUNY in New York and they told me that musicals and plays look good on your application. I was going to audition, maybe that would help me get my mind off of Austin and his girlfriend.


	4. ALLYS AUDITION

Ally's POV

The next morning after I got ready for school and drove to school, I started walking into the school. On the way here I had decided I would do my best to avoid Austin and his girlfriend and just hang out with Trish. After all, it shouldn't be too hard I was auditioning for the musical today and if I got a part, any part in it than I was sure to be busy with school, the store and the musical I'd have no time to feel heartbroken over Austin and the secret's he kept from me. Part of me wanting to hate Austin, but I couldn't I mean sure we told each other we loved each other and he sang the most beautiful song to me but we were both heading back to different parts of the country, clearly we wouldn't last. Avoiding Austin was still the best decision though.

My morning classes flew by, I had been perfecting the lyrics to the song I was going to sing for my audition. I decided not to tell Trish about my audition because if I didn't get a part I didn't want to look stupid, I didn't know what kind of talent this school had after all. English was a hard class though, I could feel Austin's eyes on me the entire time but I just shrugged it off, he had a girlfriend and our summer was just a fling.

The auditions were during the second part of lunch so I went to the cafeteria and ate lunch with Trish, about half way through I checked my watch and made up an excuse that I had to go and talk to one of my teachers. I scurried off from the cafeteria to find the auditorium.

Austin's POV

I was dreading going to school today. I was dating Cassidy but I really did mean what I said to Ally this summer, I was in love with the girl. She knew all of my secrets. I couldn't break up with Cassidy though, she had a lot of connections and I knew if I did and Ally and I got together that she'd make Ally's life a living hell and people would like at me differently. I had so many decision to make, but I couldn't make them at this time.

When I got to English, Ally was sitting two rows in front of me. I couldn't see her face well but I just stared at her, remembering our summer and how amazing kissing her felt. I remember getting on stage and singing to her, tears in her eyes. It really was the most amazing summer ever but reality was, life couldn't be a vacation forever. I just wished I knew Ally was moving here a week ago, before Cassidy and I got together. Ugh, this sucks.

I went to lunch and was sitting in my usual spot with my buddies and Cassidy and a couple of her friends. We were laughing and discussing football and cheerleading but I couldn't help but keep looking over at Ally who was sitting with Trish. Ally kept looking at her watch and I didn't know why. About half way through lunch I seen Ally get off and scurry out of the cafeteria. I couldn't stop wondering where she was headed.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute I just have to use the bathroom" I said to my friends who just nodded and continued on with their conversation.

Ally's POV

It didn't take long to find the auditorium. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello can I help you Miss.?" I heard a voice sitting near the front say.

"It's Ally Dawson and I'd like to audition for the musical." I said back to the person sitting at the front.

"Well my name is Mrs. Fraser and you must be the new student, it's very nice to see fresh faces auditioning. Have you prepared something to sing for us, since it is a musical after all" She said smiling up at me.

"Yes Mrs Fraser, I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself." I answered back to the teacher while I walked up onto the stage.

"Miss. Dawson just wait backstage, I have one more performance to watch and then your next, so please warm up." Mrs .Fraser said back to me and I just nodded and headed backstage.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, I didn't know any of these people, I was never afraid to sing at my old school but everyone knew everyone there and this was different, plus there was a lot of people sitting in the audience. I'm assuming they were all the students who had already auditioned and they were scoping out the competition. I needed to forget about that and focus on my song.

Austin's POV

Ally looked around before walking into the auditorium. This was weird, what the hell was she doing in the auditorium? When I sang to Ally on the cruise ship she was so amazed by my singing and there were tears in my eyes, but Ally never told me she sings or dances or does anything like that. I mean, if she did I'm sure she would have told me on the cruise ship right? And the auditorium was auditions for the musical, so she must have been auditioning? Why was she doing this thought, I care about Ally I don't want people to laugh at her, everyone teases people who try out that suck and to top it off, she was the new girl. Why did Ally have to get herself into this, I headed into the auditorium which was pretty dark but just to be sure I pulled a hat from my pocket and through it on my head ducking into the back row of seats.

Ally's POV

The person before me was still singing, it was a boy with dark brown hair and a nice tanned complexion. He was good, really good. I couldn't help but smile at his performance and then he finished, which meant I was up next. I was getting nervous.

As the boy walked off stage he looked at me and must've known I was nervous.

"Hey, I'm Elliott. You look nervous, don't be. You're a really pretty girl and I'm sure you have as beautiful of a voice. Good luck, you'll do great" He said to me smiling.

"Wow, thanks. You're really good to by the way. I better get out there though" I said smiling back, no longer feeling nervous.

I plugged my iPhone into the dock and started the background music I'd be using for my audition. I walked out onto the stage and lifted the microphone to my mouth.

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a match stick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

I finished singing and no one said anything, there was no response. I was scared, until I saw students stand up cheering and clapping for me. I gave them a smile, took a little bow and headed for the back.

"Wait Miss Dawson, I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice, and you wrote this song? You have a lot of talent dear." Mrs. Fraser said as I walked off stage.

Elliott was still standing in the back and gave me a look like 'Told ya you'd be great'. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed a water bottle and chugged it back, knowing that the audition results wouldn't be available until the end of the day. Next period was about to start and I didn't want Trish to wonder where I was so I took off running for class.

Austin's POV

I couldn't even look up when Ally started her music, I was so nervous for her because I knew that if she was any good she definitely would have been bragging about it all summer or let me hear her when I was playing my guitar and singing on the cruise ship. I seen her put the microphone up to her mouth and I put my hat over my head. When I heard her voice I immediately looked up, her voice was amazing. She had the most angelic sound to her voice, it was so beautiful. I couldn't believe she hadn't told me that she was a singer, it made me a little sad because I thought that I knew everything there was to know about her, we spent hours every day talking about our lives. Then I remembered I never told her about Cassidy when we were video chatting last week, I instantly felt guilty. I knew Ally was going to get the lead role, how could she not? No girl in this school had any talent that even touched Ally's performance.

I looked at my phone to see the time, class was about to start and I didn't want anyone to see me in the auditorium so I ran out and headed for next class.

Ally's POV

The final bell has just rung and people have been actually speaking to me all day and smiling at me, different then yesterday but I have no idea why. I went to the auditorium to check the list when I seen Trish.

"Ally Dawson. You never told me you were a singer? And a damn good singer if that. Why wouldn't you tell me you were auditioning, and lunch speaking to a teacher? Riight, you were totally auditioning" Trish said to me.

"I'm sorry Trish, I just didn't want anyone to know if I didn't get the part and I didn't really lie I did talk to a teacher, Mrs. Fraser." I pointed out to Trish with a guilty look on my face.

"If you didn't get the part? Ally everyone who saw your audition is talking about it, I heard you were amazing. Let's go check the list should we?" Trish said to me.

"Let's see… Elliott Pratt – lead male role. Not to shocking, he's amazing.

Ally Dawson – lead female role, WHAT!?"

There were a lot more parts but I didn't care about anyone else's name. I had landed the lead role in the musical and I was so excited because I loved singing and dancing and this was a way to make some new friends who enjoyed the same things I did. This year was looking up more and more.

"Congratulations Ally! I see you got the lead role, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together the next while. I knew you had the role when I heard you sing, you were awesome. I hope we get to do some duets together, this is going to be so good for us. Especially with Starr Records and everything." Elliott ran up to me saying.

"Starr Records? Huh?' I asked confused.

Trish and Elliott just looked at me like I was from a different planet.

"Didn't you know that since Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr Records daughter attends this school and he's on the board that if he sees potential in the lead roles for the annual musical that he lets them do a demo at his studio and then sees where it goes, I mean a lot of people who've had the opportunity had blown it or weren't able to come up with their own material to sing, but since you wrote that song. You've got this in the bag, girl." Trish said smiling and Elliott was nodding in agreement with her.

"W-What Really? That's awesome guys, I've always wanted to make a demo but my dads pretty iffy about it, he says with the music store and moving around that I should just focus on my studies for now." I said so excited that I had got the role.

"Ally, I hate to break up this exciting moment but we have to work. Let's go!" Trish said grabbing my arm and running for my car.

Austin's POV

I looked around for Ally after school because I heard that she had gotten the lead role in the musical, along with Elliott and I wanted to congratulate her. I really didn't like that guy, but I think a lot of that was honestly just because he was living his dream, singing, dancing on stage, that's what I wanted to do but no one really knew that except Ally and Dez. I was very secretive about it and I was supposed to be a jock, lead football player dating the head cheerleader, so cliché I know but that's how it was. I knew that Starr Records gave the lead roles a chance to make a demo with him and I wanted that so bad, but I was to scared to do anything about it. Now Elliott and Ally were going to get a chance to do it, and together. I didn't like the thought of that but I couldn't change it. I had to accept it.

I decided to go to her dad's store and hope she was working so I could congratulate her. And I was right, she was there.

"H-Hey Ally. I just wanted to congratulate you on your lead role. You were really great" I said to Ally smiling, my hand grabbing onto her wrist before she pulled back.

"T-Thanks. But why are you even talking to me? You haven't said anything to me hardly since I got her and at school we don't speak. I'm sure you heard I got the part but how would you know if I was good or not" Ally said looking confused.

"Oh, well I-I don't know I was walking by the auditorium and I heard someone singing so I popped my head in just to check it out, and I saw you sing." I answered back knowing I was busted.

"So you just happened to be walking by the auditorium that is at the opposite side of the school as the cafeteria at lunch and just happened to hear me? Weird." Ally said suspiciously.

"Yeppp. That's how it happened. Anyways I just wanted to congratulate you." I said back to her just wanting to get out of there, she knew I was following her clearly.

I walked out of the store without saying bye, I should've but everytime I see her I'm having mixed feelings about this, I really do like Ally A LOT, I don't think I'll be able to stay away from her.

***I don`t own the song Ready or Not**


End file.
